


Reasons

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, this is the fluffiest thing you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>9:47 pm</b>: I love you and only you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>9:54 pm</b>: evidently you have a hard time believing me so I’m going to keep texting you with reasons I love you until you reply</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally my OTP was Niam... before I fell in love with Narry and Ziall and well... yes.

“Niall,” Liam says, struggling to keep his voice steady. “You’re being absolutely ridiculous.”

 

“I’m ridiculous?” shrills Liam’s blonde, Irish boyfriend, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Let me get this straight—you think  _I’m_  ridiculous?”

 

He flips open the magazine clutched in his hands with a flair, and Liam flinches. It looks bad, he has to admit. He’d probably be pissed if he were in Niall’s shoes.

 

“Hotspot!” screams the title of the magazine in bright yellow letters. Underneath, it says, “One Direction’s Liam Payne rekindling his romance with ex-girlfriend Danielle Peazer?”

 

And oh God, the pictures. Liam and Danielle are in all three of pictures: both smiling and gazing into one another’s eyes in the first one, sharing a friendly kiss in the second one with Liam’s lips pressed to Danielle’s cheek, and in the third, Liam looks shocked having spotted the paparazzi. The pictures are pixelated and blurry but there’s no mistaking the guilt in Liam’s eyes.

 

“I don’t think I’m being ridiculous,” Niall huffs, and Liam can tell he’s on the border of tears. “All I want is for you to man up and tell me the truth-”

 

“What truth, Niall?” Liam interrupts exasperatedly. “I love you, okay? That night—it was just an innocent kiss, alright? It didn’t mean _anything._ She and I just ran into each other and we were just catching up, okay? Don’t you remember? I  _left_  her,” he implores Niall, walking over in a swift movment and grabbing the blonde’s wrists, letting the tabloid drop to the floor. “I love  _you,_  you idiot. Not her,  _you_.”

 

Niall blinks at him—once, twice—before turning with a scoff. “Then maybe you should start acting like it.”

 

He turns, fleeing from the kitchen, and Liam can hear the tears bordering his voice.

 

“Liam,” Niall peeks his head back into the kitchen to study the brunette. “I’m going to Zayn’s. Let me know when you figure out what’s going on. We don’t work anymore, Li,” he says sadly, “and I love you, but I don’t think you love me anymore.”

 

With that, he shuts their flat door, leaving Liam with his head crumpled in his hands, completely alone.

+

**9:40 pm** : I know you’re at Zayn’s right now and the bastard is probably pouring you the first of many pints, but listen, okay?

 

**9:47 pm** : that kiss was nothing. I love you and only you.

 

**9:54 pm** : evidently you have a hard time believing me so I’m going to keep texting you with reasons I love you until you reply

 

**10:02 pm** : I’m shit at spelling so I’m using spellcheck just for you. Shows you how much I love you, huh, babe?

 

**10:10 pm** : I like the way your laugh can brighten my whole day

 

**10:16 pm** : I love how you wrinkle your nose when you laugh

 

**10:25 pm** : I love those stupid supras you wear

 

**10:31 pm** : I love how your fingers look when you play your guitar

 

**10:32 pm** : Hell I love that you can play guitar

 

**10:34 pm** : God I love your voice

 

**10:40 pm** : I like how your accent can make my heart beat faster

 

**10:47 pm** : I love your stupid red polo—it makes your body look so good

 

**10:57 pm** : I like how your favourite restaurant is Nando’s so you’re never breaking my wallet when we go on dates

 

**11:03 pm** : I like how you use too many commas in your tweets

 

**11:11 pm** : I like how you’re not only my boyfriend but also my best friend

 

**11:18 pm** : I love how you look in my clothes

 

**11: 21 pm** : I love how you always know what I’m thinking even without asking

 

**11:29 pm** : I like that when someone says the world soulmate I think of you

 

**11:35 pm** : I like the way you snore

 

**11:38 pm** : your eyes are the most beautiful pair I’ve ever seen

 

**11:42 pm** : I love it when you cook for me

 

**11:50 pm** : I love it when you sing Justin Bieber songs on repeat

 

**12:01 am** : I like how pissy you get when Zayn eats your crisps

 

**12:08 am** : you look gorgeous shirtless

 

**12:14 am** : I like how you’ll always watch Toy Story with me

 

**12:19 am** : I love how excited you get on rollercoasters

 

**12:26 am** : you’re bloody photogenic, you know that?

 

**12:31 am** : I love how easygoing you are

 

**12:38 am** : I love how you stayed up all night with Harry that one time he was shitfaced when all the rest of us went to sleep. I’m sorry I didn’t help you

 

**12:44 am** : I love how you dance like an idiot on stage

 

**12:53 am** : I love it when you kiss the side of my face

 

**12:59 am** : your lips are perfect

 

**1:02 am** : so is your ass

 

**1:05 am** : so are your arms

 

**1:08 am** : you are perfect to me

 

**1:17 am** : I like how you own every Demi Lovato album. I’m also a bit jealous of your devotion to her

 

**1:23 am** : I like how neither you or I read books. It’s nice having a fellow uneducated partner in crime

 

**1:29 am** : I love how bloody Irish you are

 

**1:36 am** : I love how you’re always my little spoon

 

**1:43 am** : I love how you look when you sleep

 

**1:51 am** : I love how you’re the best mate a guy could ask for

 

**1:59 am** : I love how your eyes crinkle when you smile

 

**2:04 am** : I love how you laugh at Lou’s jokes just to make him feel better

 

**2:16 am** : I love the way your hair sticks up to the left when you sleep on your side

 

**2:23 am** : I love that you’re a self-proclaimed carefree mofo

 

**2:32 am** : you’ve always been so forgiving

 

**2:40 am** : I love cuddling with you

 

**2:53 am** : I love how when you blush your whole body turns pink

 

**3:01 am** : I love how pale you are

 

**3:07 am** : I love making chocolate biscuits with you even though you eat most of them

 

**3:16 am** : I love how I get lost in you

 

**3:26 am** : I’m scared that I don’t know how to be without you but I wouldn’t have it any other way

 

**3:37 am** : I love how much you care about the other boys but how you care most about me

 

**3:59 am** : I like that when you get drunk all you want to do is dance around half naked. You’re my favourite stripper drunk

 

**4:04 am** : I love how you eat enough at every meal to feed an entire impoverished village but you never seem to put on weight

 

**4:15 am** : I love how you smell in the morning

 

**4:22 am** : oh screw that I love how you smell all the time

 

**4:29 am** : I love how you’re definitely awake reading these now even though you won’t reply

 

**4:30 am** : Please reply

 

**4:37 am** : I love telling people you’re my boyfriend

 

**4:47 am** : I love being able to call you mine

 

**4:52 am** : I love how you love me

 

**5:04 am** : I’m tired as shit but I can’t sleep without you next to me. Please come home. I’m worried about you

 

**5:13 am** : I love you, Ni. Good night or should I say good morning? x -Li

+

**11:03 am** : mmm drunk leeeeeyum luv u too xxx

 

**11:07 am** : be home soon

 

**11:09 am** : u made me cry u dick

 

**11:16 am** : kill zayn fr letting me drunk when i was sad k :o))))) xxxx

 

**11:21 am** : pleeese make eggs n coffees n wafffles?! xxx

 

**11:26 am** : love u -ni xx

+

**11:31 am** : of course, love, anything and everything for you. See you soon -Li 


End file.
